Captured
by WiseGirl1994
Summary: Sequel to Love in Idleness. It's been several days since anyone has seen the Guardians, and as luck would have it, Lena gets dragged into the middle of it all. Lena and some other immortals race against the clock to save not only the Guardians but Christmas as well.
1. Chapter 1

Two minutes. That was the exact amount of time that Lena had been sitting in her tree. She had shuffled her wings to the side, wrapped herself in a blanket and was about to fall asleep when she heard a sound she very much did not want to hear. It was the sound of scuffling. She groaned and began praying to the Moon that it would go right on by.

"Don't stop," she muttered, "please, please, please don't stop." But the moon rarely heard her prayers and today was no exception. For within no time of the arrival of the noise there was a scratching at the bottom of her tree. She remained perfectly still, hoping that the intruder would simply leave. That also did not work.

"Lena? Lena? Lena I need to talk to you." She groaned and shifted again, adjusting the blanket as she went.

"Go away Phil. I'm not in the mood." There was more scratching.

"Lena it's important." Lena sighed and leaned forward, catching a glimpse of the obnoxious groundhog currently residing at the base of her olive tree. Punxsutawney Phil, one of the more annoying immortal beings to ever grace the world. He stood at two and a half feet tall and wore a very small yellow blazer with matching hat. She glared daggers at the groundhog, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Phil, this is my first break in three days. I would like to take a nap. What is so important that I can't take a nap?" she didn't need a nap all that badly, but she didn't want to talk to Phil. The groundhog looked slightly frightened but she knew it took more than that to scare him. He had once gotten into an argument with Death and even when the reaper was chasing him around with his scythe, Phil still refused to admit that he was wrong.

"It's Bunny." Lena moaned and leaned back in her tree. Phil and Bunny went back. Bunny had first noticed the groundhog when he had caught him using his tunnels and ever since then Bunny has disliked Phil, his dislike rivaled only by the annoyance he directed towards Jack Frost. Lena readjusted her wings so that they wrapped tightly around her and closed her eyes.

"I'm sure he was pleased to see you." There was a stuttering sound from Phil.

"No, Lena, that's just it, I didn't see Bunny."

"What, did he trash your burrow?" she chuckled, crossing her arms across her chest, eyes still closed.

"No Lena, I went looking for him. And I couldn't find him. So I went to the warren –"

"Oh, I'm sure that made him happy."

"- and he wasn't there!" Lena realized she probably wasn't going to get any sleep. Taking the blanket and hiding it in a higher branch, she jumped down from the tree and sat on the ground in front of Phil.

"Okay, well he was probably up at the pole. You know how him and North are." Phil nodded.

"Right, that's what I thought, so I went to the pole." Lena laughed. The mere thought of Phil going all the way to the north pole and then having to deal with the yetis was highly entertaining.

"How'd that go over?" Phil glared at her but continued.

"The yetis were very welcoming, the elves were less so. But from what I could deduce they hadn't seen North for a couple of days." Now that was odd. Lena had learned a lot about the old Russian from the other Guardians and had found out the man never took days off. The only time he ever relaxed was the two-week period directly after Christmas, and even then he was just lounging in his office, coming up with new toy designs and gadgets. She twirled her hair thoughtfully.

"Well, what about Tooth? You go ask her?" Phil nodded.

"There was no one there. Not even the little fairies." Lena stood, her wings rustling. She glanced upwards at the dimming sky and looked for the signs of golden sand. But now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen any dream sand for nearly a week. She looked back at Phil who had removed his hat and was now twisting it furiously around and around.

"Did you check Burgess?" Phil gave her a confused look.

"Burgess? Why?" she groaned.

"Jack Frost lives there. He became a guardian like, five years ago now." Phil squeaked.

"Really? That trouble maker. Oh, well I never thought in all my years that I would live to see Jack Frost a Guardian. What does he even guard, mischief, annoyance, scaring people?" Lena rolled her eyes at the small groundhog. She knew that those two didn't get at all. Every year, Jack would sneak up behind Phil and scare him half to death, just so that Jack could have six more weeks in the northern hemisphere. Lena laughed lightly.

"Fun Phil, Jack is the Guardian of fun. So I'm gonna go check Burgess. Meet me there, alright?" The ground hog nodded.

"Very well. I will –" Lena never heard the end of his sentence for she was already zooming through the air, headed for the land mass of North America. It took three minutes, her best time yet. She rocketed over towns and major cities and soon found herself soaring over Burgess. With a couple adjustments she was flying straight for Jamie's house. She had been there twice in total. Once with Jack when Pitch had kidnapped her and wiped her memories, and once recently. Jamie was now almost 15 years old and even though he still believed in all the immortals, he was still growing up and that meant that he had matters of the heart.

Lena had felt the tug roughly two weeks early and had come immediately. After observing the situation, she determined a light dust of love magic would suffice. Jamie was mature, but he wasn't quite ready for the arrow. She hovered outside his bedroom window and saw the young man lying on his bed, reading. She took a deep breath and tapped lightly on the glass. The window pushed open and Jamie looked up, a smile on his face when he saw her.

"Lena!" he dropped the book and walked over to the window as Lena stepped inside. She smiled and gave the teen a hug.

"Hey, Jamie, how ya' been?" the boy nodded and offered her his desk chair as he sat on the end of his bed. She sat down, carefully spreading her wings to the side and looked at Jamie as he spoke.

"Oh, ya' know, school, winter break, that sort of thing. Speaking of winter, have you seen Jack?" Lena's face fell. She had been counting on Jack to not have disappeared. This was turning out to be a very difficult day.

"Actually no, that's why I came. I wanted to know if you had seen him around. The others, we, I," she was trying to word it so that she didn't mention Phil, "I haven't seen them for a bit and was wondering if you had." A worried look crossed Jamie's face.

"Are they in trouble?" Lena shook her head.

"I don't think so, probably not." _I hope not, _she thought to herself. She stood slowly. What was she going to do? She walked to the window, her wings dragging slightly. There was a pull on her shoulder and she looked over at Jamie.

"Can I help?" she laughed. He was so devoted, so willing. She shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I'm just gonna go talk to some people. See if they know what's up." Jamie waved goodbye as Lena flew out the window. She headed for the park, and sure enough, under a pile of snow, she found Phil grumbling in annoyance about the weather. Lena landed softly and waited for Phil to notice her. After a moment she cleared her throat. The groundhog literally jumped a foot in the air as he let out a shrill girlish scream. Lena laughed, realizing just why Jack loved doing that so much.

"That's not funny! You're worse than Frost. Did you find him?" Lena shook her head and began walking towards Jack's lake.

"I'm gonna go check his hangout. Maybe there's a clue or something. If not, I'm gonna call the others, or at least, anyone who's not busy." They walked slowly through the streets and Lena noticed that Phil was getting a little antsy. She looked down at him and found him twirling his hat again.

"Is there something wrong Phil?" he looked up at her and gestured.

"The town, aren't you worried about people seeing you?" Lena glanced around and saw no one as they headed away from the houses.

"No, why would I be?" She had never had a problem with believers. None of them actually believed in her and so she could roam and wander and do as she pleased without ever having to worry about people seeing her. But Phil was a different story.

"Well that's expected. People think you're not real. They see me once a year." His tone stung Lena as they rounded a corner towards the lake. Lena focused instead on the whiteness of the area. This was by far the coldest spot in all of Burgess. Jack lived her for roughly six months and then followed winter south, where for the first time ever, Bunny had offered him a place to sleep. Jack had yet to actually accept the offer, but Lena doubted that he would turn down a place to rest. She looked around and could see all of Jack's work, her tried to make this place special, especially when children came to skate on the lake. She walked, without thinking onto the lake and was halfway across when there was a loud crack. Her wings responded carrying her back to the safety of shore and she watched as the crack spider webbed out.

"He's not here. Hasn't been here for a few days at the most. We need to get some help." As she spoke she twirled her right hand, a bronze arrow forming. Raising the arrow to her lips she began to speak.

"This is Philena, bearer of True Love's arrow calling anyone who can spare a moment. We have an emergency situation. The Guardians are missing. Please come immediately to Jack Frost's Lake, located in Burgess, USA. Please hurry." She finished the message and shot the arrow straight into the sky. It rocketed up and vanished behind the clouds. Phil had begun to pace on the ground and turned back to look at Lena when she had finished.

"Everything is going to be fine, right?" Lena looked down at the groundhog, and felt the first tendrils of doubt creep into her system. She swallowed and nodded her head, looking into the sky where the arrow had vanished.

"Yes, everything will be fine, it has to be."


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of an hour there was exactly seven magical beings gathered in the area around Jack's lake including Phil and Lena, and from her perch in a tree Lena could see them all. There was the one who had arrived first. He was decked out in camouflage pants with a dark blue military trench coat draped over a white shirt. He wore atop his head an original American Revolution hat and carried an old fashion musket which hung across his back. He was leaning against a tree speaking with Phil. His official name was John "Independence" Smith but everyone called him Indy, which he didn't seem to mind.

The next to arrive had been a short, native American looking girl. Her long black hair pulled tight against her head. She wore pants, a t-shirt and a long coat that were all various shades of brown with color splashes of orange and red. Lena had only met this particular spirit once, long ago, on an eventful day in the new land across the sea. The story that everyone told was true and this had been one of the girls who had cooked for the first settlers of the new world. She helped to teach them how to grow food, and become prosperous. When she died the Man in the Moon blessed her with immortality and she spread joy, plenty and thankfulness wherever she went. Mahala, spirit of thanksgiving waved up at Lena from the rock she rested against.

The next two arrived at the same time. Two wolves raced into the clearing, and took seats next to Mahala who began to speak with them. Lena recognized them as Geri and Freki. She had seen them and the All Father hunt from time to time. She assumed that Odin had sent them in his stead and Lena was fine with that. Geri and Freki were fierce, standing as tall as small horses the two wolves together were a force of nature, capable of ripping beasts far larger them apart with in seconds. They acknowledged her and Phil who had taken up hiding behind Indy, before continuing with the conversation that Mahala had begun with them.

The last and final member of the group arrived in a flurry of snow and wind. Lena had never actually met him, but she had heard rumors of his existence. Twenty feet tall, nearly fifty long, scales as red as blood and they shone like silver. His wings tucked carefully against his sides and his long neck curved so that he could see all who were in attendance. Huǒlóng was the great and powerful dragon that was the Chinese New Year. Unlike other Chinese dragons, he was short in body and tall, much like the dragons of European mythology. He lay upon the cold ground and watched as Lena leapt from the tree, her wings carefully helping her down.

"Alright. We're all here because the Guardians are missing. No one has seen them for a few days and that never is a good sign. So, first things first, has anyone noticed anything strange lately? Anything out of the ordinary?" Geri stood slowly and moved forward. His gray pelt glistened in the afternoon winter sun and his golden eyes seemed to bore holes through Lena's soul.

"The All Father could not be in attendance today due to some strange activity. The Disir are roaming the world again. The All Father has been trying to corral the unruly harpies but they have eluded him. We were on their trail when we received your summons. Clearly the rise of the Disir are linked to the disappearance of the Guardians." Lena knew very little about Norse mythology but she had a feeling that the Disir weren't out and about to mess with Guardians. She filed the information away for later.

"Perhaps. But I don't really see them going after the Guardians. The Disir, correct me if I'm wrong, like bigger game, no? Warriors. Not childhood guardians. After this is done, I shall assist you in their capture." She looked round, hoping that someone else would speak. Mahala stood from her seat and moved to stand where Geri had been moments prior.

"The animals have whispers of a strange threat. An ancient threat. I know not from which land it comes, but the animals fear it's return. Perhaps this ancient menace is what we're looking for." Lena nodded, filing the information next to the Disir. Maybe if she could just piece the bits together they would make a bigger picture. Huǒlóng moved forward, his eyes sweeping over all the people gathered.

_"I fear a disturbance."_ It wasn't exactly speech, more telepathy. _"During my journey across the sea I passed the small island of Japan, though I could not see the island. It is covered in a giant storm front. I worry that perhaps Yuki-onna is terrorizing the people once again. I know not if the Guardians would somehow be involved, but once they are located I believe we should go and pay Yuki a visit."_ The others agreed and silence fell. Lena needed to know more. She glanced around the small circle gathered and smiled.

"Alright. Who can fly?" Geri and Freki moved forward and Indy raised his hand, Huǒlóng gave a snort and Lena nodded. "Alright. We're gonna go talk to Old Man Winter. He lives at the top of Mount Everest. So, everyone who can fly needs to stay right on my tail. Everyone who can't talk to Huǒlóng. We leave in two minutes." Lena watched as Mahala and Phil walked over to talk to either Geri, Freki, or Huǒlóng. Indy sauntered over and caught Lena's attention.

"You don't think anything too bad has happened, do you?" Lena swallowed. She didn't want to think about worse case scenarios. She shook her head.

"Nah, the Guardians are tough. I'm sure they are all just fine."

* * *

There was a throbbing in Jack's head. He slowly raised his hand to his forehead, a small bump had formed near his temple. There was a deep cold in his back and he shivered. Wait, he didn't get cold. He could feel the air around him and it was quite comfortable but the ground was freezing. He opened his eyes and wasn't surprised to find himself surrounded by snow. He sat up slowly and glanced around for his staff. There was a soft giggle behind him and he turned only to come face to face with a girl. She laughed again as she twirled Jack's staff from hand to hand.

"What a fascinating toy." Jack stood and moved to take his staff back, something told him this girl should not be holding it, but she was too quick for him. She jumped back and twirled the staff above her head. "But such a better weapon." She tossed the staff, caught it the end and swung like a baseball bat. The hooked end connected with Jack's already throbbing temple and he crashed to the floor. His last thought was that the floor was freezing.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena flew with Huǒlóng on her right and Indy, Geri and Freki on her left the entire way to Everest. Geri was carrying Mahala, who had opted for the wolf rather than the dragon and Phil was on Freki's back as Huǒlóng was afraid he might fall off and none of them would notice. They had been flying for nearly twenty minutes when the mountain came into sight. Lena moved forward a bit and shouted over her shoulders.

"When we reach the mountain, we're gonna go straight to the top and then you guys have to stay right behind me. It's kinda like an invisible path and you have to do it just right to get through the gate." The others acknowledged their understanding and they sped up towards the peak.

Lena remembered the first time she had been to Old Man Winter's palace. She had followed him home when she had still been very young, no more than two or three years in. She had seen him working in the north of Europe and was amazed. He had been the first immortal she had ever met, besides Manny. She had followed close enough that she could keep an eye on him but far enough away so that he didn't know she was there. The look on his face when he had realized she had followed him through the gate was priceless. Once he had gotten over the initial shock he had been welcoming and had talked to her about the business of immortality. Going to see him now was somewhat like going home after a long time away.

They reached the top and Lena balanced there for a moment, turning until she was facing east. With a jump she leapt down and counted to five before flaring her wings. Turning counterclockwise she raced around the top of Everest.

"Once, twice, thrice round," she muttered to herself, "and up, up, up to the stars." She pulled straight up and climbed for another hundred feet before she felt the magic ripple over her. The Winter Clouds, realm of Old Man Winter himself. She moved to allow the others to enter and was pleased when they all appeared moments after her. The group stood at the base of a set of stairs made of ice and cloud, at the top stood a palace of snow. Lena floated up and flew towards the door, she turned to make sure that the others were following and noticed that only Indy, Geri and Freki had come after her.

"Why are they staying back?" Lena asked, glancing down at the last three members of the group. Freki spoke for the first time since arriving to the summons.

"Huǒlóng does not wish to melt the palace, Mahala is too cold and the rat doesn't like Old Man Winter." Lena chuckled lightly.

"Freki, he's a groundhog."

"Does it matter?" the wolf's tone was bland and without emotion.

"To him." Lena continued to chuckle as she knocked on the ice doors. There was a scuffling sound from behind them and they flew open. Standing before them was a middle aged man with white hair, a short trimmed white beard, and dressed in a three piece blue and white suit. He frowned at the strange gathering of immortals but smiled when he saw Lena.

"Philena! My dear girl, how are you?" His voice boomed around the entry way. Lena shrugged.

"Same old, same old. I have some business with you Winter. Have you seen Jack?" Winter's face fell and a dark scowl crossed his features.

"That boy. Do you know what he's up to? Japan does not need that much snow." A red flag popped up in Lena's head. Huǒlóng had said something was going on in Japan, but he had thought that it had been Yuki-onna.

"Wait, he's in Japan?" Winter nodded and gestured for them to follow him into the palace. Lena, Geri, Freki and Indy all walked through the ice doors and continued into a great room filled with ice books and maps. In the center of the room stood a globe made entirely of ice. On the globe were small symbols, indicating where snow was currently falling or would fall. The small area that was Japan was flashing a bright blue as snow crashed down upon the island. Some ancient language spelled out a word next to the storm and Lena could only assume that it somehow said Jack Frost.

"As far as my globe is concerned Jack Frost is blanketing Japan in what will be the worst blizzard in history." Lena swallowed, she turned to face Winter.

"Could it be Yuki-onna?" Winter's eyes widened and a look similar to fear crossed his face.

"Yuki? You think Yuki is back?" Geri nodded.

"And the Disir have returned as well. Do you know of any event in history where two ancient powers have returned?" Winter glanced at the wolf and swallowed.

"No. None that I know of. The Disir as well? These are creatures of the Dark Ages, they were trapped for all eternity. What would be freeing them?" A loud beeping noise filled the chamber and Winter whirled on the globe. The once blue flashing light above Japan had now turned red.

"Oh no. That's bad. Come with me. We're going to Japan." He leapt into the air and rocketed out the door, past the others and off the cloud. Lena and the others raced to catch up. She trailed Winter as they sped towards the island nation, passing over the land mass of Asia. Winter and Lena were the first to arrive and Lena was amazed. Instead of snow, it was now ice rain and sleet mixed with the giant drops of snow. Winter started to glow a bright blue and he flew towards the center of the storm.

"Can you handle the cold?" he shouted at her. Ever since Lena had been brought back by Jack and Tooth she had been able to do a lot of things. Fly faster, move quicker, withstand colder temperatures, if she tried hard enough she could even enchant snowballs just like Jack could. She nodded at Winter.

"Good. The source of the storm is below us, go find it and stop it. I'm going to try and stop as much of the storm as I can from here." Lena nodded again and dove. The winds buffeted her from side to side and she gave up on trying to fight it. She could see where the center was and tried to get there without too much hassle. She ended up crash landing nearly and eighth of a mile from where she wanted to be. She poked her head out of the snow bank and groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jack cowered on the other side of the hill. The snow wasn't the problem, the hate and anger seeping off of that demon was a major issue though. The emotion seemed to infect the ice and made it feel cold and uncomfortable under Jack's bare feet. He had managed to escape after collapsing a tree packed with snow onto his captor's head. He had run, staff less, through the woods trying to determine where he was. It was made impossible from the near six feet of snow blanketing the ground and inability to move quickly. He had taken up shelter from the she-demon behind a huge hill of the hate filled snow and was hoping she wouldn't find him there. He was about to make another break for it when an otherworldly howl split the air.

From out of the snow charged two giant wolves. The larger of the two, a gray pelted wolf with golden eyes, leapt over the hill Jack was cowering behind and raced back along the way Jack had come, loud barks and yips signaling it's position. The second wolf, which was slightly smaller and darker in color, walked over to Jack and lowered to the ground.

"Jack Frost?" Jack nodded slowly, not sure if he should trust the wolf or not. It gave a satisfied snort and stood back up to its full height of five and a half feet.

"I am Freki. We have come to rescue you." There was a pained howl from the distance and Freki's head shot up. A look of fear crossed the wolf's face when a bronze tipped arrow came zooming over both of their heads. There was a screech as the arrow made contact with its target. Lena charged out of the forest, bow at the ready and glanced at Jack. Normally, Jack would be excited to see Lena, it meant they could race and see who was faster. At the moment however, he was more grateful for a familiar face.

"Good to see you. We should leave. Freki, take Jack and get him as far away as possible, back to his lake. We'll be back soon." The other wolf came limp running back down the path, a small cut on his shoulder. "Geri, go with them. Protect Jack, I've got the staff. Go. Now!" Geri grabbed Jack by the hoodie and threw him on Freki's back. The wolves charged into the forest, Jack clinging tightly. There was a flash of what looked like a rainbow and suddenly the wolves were running through the sky. The three of them passed Old Man Winter who was struggling to control the storm and just as they flew farther away from the island Jack could have sworn he saw a dragon. Exhaustion hit Jack like a freight train and he fell into a restless sleep upon Freki's back as they flew towards Burgess.

* * *

**A/N. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Just a quick thing, I made a Jack Frost pillow with the other Guardians sure to follow. Check it out if you feel so inclined :) Here's the link:**

listing/119256043/jack-frost-inspired-fleece-pillow

**Thank you all again for all of the support. It means so much to me. Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lena stood atop a snow covered rock and shivered. This biting cold was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Hate and anger made the air scratch at her cheeks and she dared not move her wings in fear that they would freeze if moved too far away from the warmth of her body. Her bow was gripped tightly in her left hand with an arrow ready to be knocked in her right. Out of the snow came a soft laugh.

"Well, well, Cupid herself. Tell me how are you still kicking, I thought you dead." Lena spun, trying to locate the voice.

"It didn't stick." She mumbled as she hopped down and hid behind the rock. There was a flurry of snowflakes above her head and suddenly a face had dropped in front of Lena. She jolted back only to meet the rock. The girl who had appeared from nowhere laughed. She flipped off the rock and landed crouched in front of Lena, Jack's staff slung across her shoulders.

"Entertaining. It's been so long since I've been entertained." Lena leapt to her feet and aimed her bow directly at Yuki.

"Give me the staff." Stern, forceful, she really didn't want to have to do anything else. Yuki laughed and spun the staff in front of her.

"This? Why? What power could this hold? Oh wait," with a twist of her ice cold hands snow shot up the staff, igniting a reaction from the world around her. Snow flew at Lena from all sides burying her from head to foot. It was freezing, hatred etched in every flake that touched her, Yuki-onna's high pitched cackle could be heard above the howling wind. Lena shifted and flapped her wings, rocketing out of the mound of snow and coming face to face with Yuki. With the staff in both hands, Yuki drove Lena to the ground and pinned her, vampiric teeth smiling wide.

"The claws that catch have caught a little bird. Flutter as you might, Cupid, I shall not release you. In fact, let me remind you of the cold." Ice climbed Lena's legs even as she thrashed. The colder she got, the angrier she became, thinking of the cliff and Manny and Pitch and everything she hated. She thought of David and how he had left her, how she had hated him for a time for leaving her alone in the world. She was so alone. The ice climbed higher and reached her hips working up her torso. She screamed in pain as Yuki laughed, her eyes glowing a fearsome red.

"You are so alone. No one to love you, no one to care for you, not even the Man in the Moon will acknowledge you. Here you lie, at the doors of death, and who have you to stand with?" There was the sound of the cocking rifle.

"Hey snow witch! She isn't alone, she's got me." A loud bang rang out as Indy fired his rifle. Yuki-onna was faster, moving out of the way and allowing a gorgeous display of lights to blast through the winter world. Mahala was close behind, moving toward Lena who was still writhing on the ground, the deadly ice creepy higher and higher. Mahala kneeled down and placed her hands on the sides of Lena's face drawing her attention.

"Focus. Not on the bad, or the pain, on the good, only on the good. Think of the good, the joy, the love you bring to the world. Think of how your life is now, and how many people love you. You are many things my dear Lena, but you are never alone." Lena could feel the ice fading, her pain ebbing as the tide. She blinked open her eyes fully and could just make out the moon behind the clouds. There was a thunderous crash and Yuki-onna screamed. Lena sat up and saw Huǒlóng pinning the snow demon to the ground. The staff had flown to the side where Phil had picked it up. He held it close and backed up behind Indy who was pointing his rifle directly at Yuki. Despite her situation she laughed, a deathly cold, heartless laugh.

"You think you've won? Think it's all better? A day is but a battle. There is still time."

"Still time for what?" Huǒlóng snarled down at her, his eyes glowing with restrained fire.

"Wouldn't you like to know. There are others. I have failed, they will not. We shall meet again. Until then." She exploded, literally exploded into a billion snowflakes, a cackle on the wind. Lena shivered and glanced down at Phil who still held the staff tight and close. He smiled up at her and passed it. Lena took the staff and it shivered at her touch, the residual energy from when Jack and Tooth saved her awakening the staff. She smiled and let out a sigh.

"Let's go back. We need to figure out what's going on." She leapt into the sky, the east wind pushing her out over the ocean. The others followed close behind. Something told her that something was coming, and if Yuki had been even a slight part Lena feared the worse from the oncoming storm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading. Here's an adorable Jack Frost Pillow, perfect for any Guardians fan.  
** listing/119256043/jack-frost-inspired-fleece-pillow

**Thank you again :)**

* * *

Jack awoke severely uncomfortable and surrounded by warmth. He opened his eyes and saw the two wolves from before curled nose to tail, forming a perfect circle with him in the center. The darker of the two, Freki, glanced up at Jack's movement and snorted.

"Hello. We were wondering when you would wake up." The larger one, Geri glanced up at Freki's voice and yipped.

"Good morning, Frost. Nice to see you back in the land of the living. We are waiting for the others." At the mention of the others Lena landed with a thud on top of the lake. She knelt down and laid herself flat on it's cold surface, her wings splayed out to the sides making her look like a real life snow angel. In her right hand was Jack's staff. In a triumphant movement she shot her hand and the staff into the air and laughed.

"Got it." Jack jumped up and rushed to her, as he reached her side she remained in her laying down position with eyes closed. He took it carefully and smiled at how it reacted to his touch, shimmering blue and white with the frost.

"How did you get it back from her?" Lena opened her eyes and pointed towards the sky. Jack looked up just as the others landed in the clearing near the lake. Mahala and Phil slid down from Huǒlóng's back and Indy leaned nonchalantly against a tree.

"If it wasn't for them I'd be a popsicle. Thank you, by the way," she sat up and looked at the others, a smile spreading across her face. They all nodded and formed a circle slowly. Lena stood and glanced over at Jack, motioning for him to be an active member of the circle.

"Let's get down to business. What do we know?"

"The Guardians, minus Jack, are all missing." Phil said, twirling his hat frantically.

"Yuki-onna returned from being imprisoned who knows where and kidnapped Jack." Mahala added as she sat down in the snow.

"The Disir may or may not be related to this somehow." Geri said as he paced in place.

"And we still have no idea where the others are." Huǒlóng muttered. Jack glanced round at the seven immortals. He had only met a few of them and even then he was surprised that they had come to help. Looking over at Lena he saw the worry on her face.

"Well, we need to solve this quickly. Christmas is next week and –"

"What?" Jack spoke up. Christmas was still weeks away. "Christmas is three weeks from now." The group was dead silent and all were looking at him as if he had just spoken another language. Indy was the one who broke the quiet.

"What day is it Jack?" Jack glanced over at the spirit of Independence and was surprised to find real concern on his face.

"November 30th. Why?"

"Jack, it's December 17th. Are you saying you've been gone for more than two weeks?" No one would have noticed. The immortals rarely saw each other and even when they did they would go months before they saw each other again. Jack looked around the group. It couldn't be December 17th, he was sure it was November. He thought hard about what he had done, what was the last thing he remembered before waking up in Japan.

"It can't be." He mumbled.

"What's the last thing you did?" Freki asked. Jack glanced up. What had he done?

"I was flying over Europe, frosting over the mountains, and then I went over Ireland and I stopped to give a little snow and then, um," He went blank. Had he just stayed in Ireland for two weeks? That didn't seem logical. "I'm not sure." He mumbled, jumping up to rest on the hook of his staff. He thought best from there. Lena looked up at him, her lilac eyes filled with sympathy.

"It's alright. We'll figure this out we just need to stay focused and try –" A strange unearthly sound rang out. Geri and Freki both sat up straight and looked into the sky. The sound, a hunting horn perhaps, lasted nearly a minute and then faded into the wind. Geri leapt to his feet and howled. The air began to shimmer and shake with magic.

"We regret to inform you all that we must leave. Odin has called us back." Lena glanced up as a rainbow began to creep down towards the lake. She couldn't have part of the group running off. Jumping to her feet she gestured for the others to stand.

"We'll come with you. Maybe the Disir know something and you could always use the extra hands." Mahala and Phil were already on Huǒlóng's back when Indy started hovering. Lena spread her wings ready to take off when Geri shook his head.

"The only way to get there is to take the Bifrost. Everyone get on and don't fall off." The rainbow had completely formed, Geri leapt on and moved up followed quickly by Indy, Huǒlóng, Mahala, and Phil. Lena glanced at Jack who looked a little nervous about getting onto the rainbow bridge. She grabbed his hand and gave a squeeze.

"We'll find her." Jack looked at Lena and nodded. They both got onto the bridge and Freki jumped on last.

"Everybody hang on tight." Freki's voice was lost to the screaming as they shot into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Lena would have fallen from the Bifrost if not for the layer of rainbow light encasing her feet. She whooped and hollered as they shot into the sky, the others in similar states of fear and amazement. She turned and saw Jack laughing, the wind gluing his hair to his face. The bridge continued to recede the way it had come and slowed only as they neared the top. Geri turned and looked back at everyone.

"Now down. I warn you, it's a bit more terrifying." The bridge came to the very top and for a moment they slowed almost to a stop. Lena felt as though she had just reached the top of a roller coaster, but when she looked down, she could see the curve of the world. She smiled in awe and then they began to descend. Slowly at first and then faster and faster. Her eyes filled with tears as the wind whipped at her face. She could hear the others laughing and screaming and she could swear that Geri or Freki were howling. Looking down she could see the base of the Bifrost and was slightly surprised to see a man in golden armor standing at the base, a horn in hand. She could just make out the sound of the horn as they fell to the earth. The bridge slowed to a stop and suddenly they were upon the ground, the man that Lena had seen welcomed them with a large, if not forced smile.

"Welcome to Asgard. Geri, Freki, Odin has requested you hurry. The Disir have attacked." Geri and Freki took off at a run towards the shining city on the hill, leaving the others behind with the man with the horn. Lena turned and gave a small smile.

"Hello, I'm –"

"Philena, Jack Frost, Huǒlóng, Punxsutawney Phil, Mahala, and John Smith. So very good to see you. We must be going to the war chamber. I am Heimdal." And with that Heimdal turned and marched towards the castle. Everyone looked at Lena who shrugged and flew after him. She could hear the others following and decided to match speed with Heimdal. He was a tall man, but most gods were, nearly six feet with bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"So, the Disir." Heimdal glanced at her and nodded.

"Harpies if ever I saw any. Fierce, beautiful, and strong, but harpies nonetheless. They have been causing us grief for nearly a fortnight. Moreover, they have committed a crime against everything we stand for. One of our own has been taken by these beasts and if she is not returned night shall not come." Lena fluttered in front of Heimdal and landed, blocking his way.

"What do you mean night will not come?"

"They have taken Nótt." A soft, melodious voice from behind sent Lena spinning. She came face to face with a woman, no taller than her, with long flowing hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple golden dress and was giving Lena a sad smile. "And without her, night shall never come again." Heimdal gave a slight bow and gestured.

"My lady Freya, the Guardians." Lena shook her head.

"We're not the Guardians, just looking for them. Jack! Jack though, he's a Guardian." The others had arrived and were looking nervously between Freya, Lena and Heimdal. Freya smiled at them all and gestured them through the doors to the great hall, the doors were so high that Huǒlóng didn't even have to bow his head. They entered into what Lena assumed was the war chamber and were met by the loud angry shouts of the Norse Gods. At the front of the room stood Odin; tall, imposing, and wearing a dark eye patch. Two ravens sat upon each shoulder and Lena could see Geri and Freki resting at Odin's feet. A spear leaned against a tall throne behind him. To Odin's immediate right stood a jock if Lena had ever seen one. Tall, buff and full of himself, Lena could only assume it to be Thor, Mjolnir the hammer rested at his waist. He was currently yelling across the room at a relatively well-dressed young man. Other immortals shouted and joined the argument but it seemed the same; what was to be done about the Disir?

"They have crossed the line. It is time for action!" Thor roared, the others echoed agreements and suggestions.

"That is all well and good but who shall go? Who shall be the champions of Asgard this day?" The well dressed man moved forward and gestured around the room. His eyes fell on Lena and the others and a smirk appeared on his face. "Perhaps the strays that Geri and Freki dragged in. What do you think friends? Shall the strangers go and face the Disir? Shall they retrieve Nótt and bring her home?" Lena knew better than to respond, she wanted to speak with Odin first, some of the other members of her group were not as wise.

"Sure. Bring it on. How hard could it be?" Indy's voice rang out clear in the now silent war chamber. Everyone turned to look at him and a look of pure horror crossed Lena's face. Had he seriously just volunteered them all to go and fight the Disir? The man who had addressed them flew from his position and landed near Lena, glancing at her and then to Indy.

"The Disir are beings of anger and might, they would not easily be beaten by a mere man and his rifle." Jack jumped in at that point.

"Well then they can fight me and my staff." The others stepped forward and offered their hands as well. Lena sighed and materialized her bow, the room gave a slight gasp.

"If they're all for fighting then my bow and I are in as well." There was a clank from near where Odin had been and suddenly Thor was floating forward.

"I shall join you. We shall go at once to the mountain. Seven of us against seven of them, it should not be a challenge." His voice was so final and Lena nodded. If the god of thunder was sure they could do it then she was sure they would be okay. She glance over at Jack who was giving her a reassuring nod and she swallowed back her fear. Odin stood and addressed the gods and immortals assembled.

"Gods of Asgard, visitors from Midgard, we thank you for volunteering to fight the terrors of the Disir. Geri and Freki," the wolves leapt up and stood near their master, "go with the others and journey to the land of the Disir. Destroy them and bring us back Nótt. Go forth." Using his spear as a gavel he slammed it to the ground and the doors of the hall flew open. The group watched the gods flood the exit and then they walked slowly into the open courtyard, Thor now with them made nine. Lena glanced around at the strange group; a groundhog, a dragon, a Native American girl, an American revolutionary soldier, two wolves, a winged girl, a frost child, and a thunder god. Lena let her mind slip to negative thoughts and for just a moment she wondered how they were going to win against the might of the Disir.

* * *

Thor led them to a mountain range where snow covered most of the peaks. They all landed in an open field and surveyed the land.

"The Disir reside in a cave three leagues north of here. I can assure you they already know we are here." Even as he spoke there was a great crash as a large boulder fell near where Lena was standing. She leapt away from the dangerous object and knocked an arrow, aiming towards the skies.

"Split up!" she shouted as she took to the skies. The cold air around her told her Jack had followed. She could hear Huǒlóng roaring out and Indy's rifle firing fireworks into the air. Lena charged the mountain and made it all the way to a small ledge. She landed and placed her back to the wall, Jack landed right next to her and looked into the sky.

"Where are they?" he asked. Lena shook her head, she hadn't seen the Disir but she was sure they were hiding in the clouds. Lightning crashed around the clearing they had come from and Lena could just make out the cries of Phil and Mahala. Geri and Freki were howling and growling, creating the sounds of carnage from this far up. The more Thor fought the harder it was to see the others and soon Lena and Jack were looking at a wall of clouds. Lena moaned and looked around where they had landed. The ledge was in fact the mouth of a cave and a weird light seemed to be coming from the inside. She gestured for Jack to follow her and together they walked slowly into the cave.

The light grew more and more intense the closer they got to the heart of the mountain and soon Lena could swear she smelled the light scent of chocolate. As they rounded a corner Lena shoved Jack against the wall. On the other side there were two open tombs in the center of a large room, what had terrified Lena was the person standing guard. A girl, far larger than Lena had her back turned to the entrance with a large spear slung across her shoulders. There was a grinding noise as another girl entered into the chamber.

"Brendis! How are the prisoners?" the girl, Brendis turned to the other and gave a smirk.

"The same. As long as the magic holds, they shall remain as such. I know the bird isn't amazing at weaving, but she is one of the best." The newcomer smiled and nodded towards the way she had come.

"Come on. The others want us up top. Something about the thunderer coming to make a nuisance." Brendis groaned and looked back at the tombs.

"Can't they handle it?" the girl shook her head and gestured.

"It seems he's brought a dragon." Brendis flipped her spear round and followed the girl out of the chamber.

"Well, if we get to slay a dragon then of course." The two of them laughed as they walked out of sight. Lena walked carefully out from behind the wall and gestured for Jack to follow. They walked slowly towards the tombs. They were made completely out of the stone that came up from the mountain. The tops were open to the air and for a moment Lena feared what might be inside. Peering over the top of the nearest one she gave a gasp as she came face to face with none other than an unconscious E. Aster Bunnymund.


	7. Chapter 7

They started by trying to shake them awake. When that failed, Lena called Jack over and together they lifted Bunny out of the tomb and laid him carefully on the floor. This also did nothing to wake the sleeping Pooka. Lena sat on her hands and knees and stared thoughtfully down at the two unconscious being; one a giant rabbit and the other a beautiful woman with long black hair and a black gown with what looked like diamonds sewn into the shapes of constellations. Jack paced back and forth behind Lena, trying to think of a way to wake them.

"What did she say?" Jack mumbled, pausing a moment near the tombs. Lena, without looking up, answered.

"She said that it was magic. That 'the bird isn't amazing at weaving, but she is one of the best'. Weaving spells I assume. I don't know about you but I'm horrible when it comes to actual magic stuff." She had never been a good witch. She had tried it once, when she had been young. She had found an old wizard who had not been able to teach her due to his current pupil. She had understood but hung around and tried to learn some spells. None had worked and she had gone back home. She closed her eyes and focused, trying to remember something. Jack paced back and forth, slowly wearing a thick path of frost into the floor. Sounds of fighting could be heard coming from outside, thunder rocking the mountain. Lena opened her eyes and smiled.

"That's it!" she placed both hands on Bunny's arm and gestured for Jack to do the same. Jack placed his staff on the ground and followed suit, taking hold of Bunny's other arm. Lena nodded and swallowed.

"I believe, I believe, I believe." Jack frowned at her as she muttered. "Jack, say it. I believe, I believe, I believe." Jack joined slowly, wary at first but nodded as they continued. It took nearly a whole minute but soon Lena could feel the magic in the air. Jack looked up and smiled, he could feel it too. Lena returned the smile and felt movement. She looked down and cried in joy as Bunny's nose twitched.

"What's with the shouting?" he sounded like he needed to cough but he was definitely awake. Jack released Bunny's arm and turned and ran to Nott's holding tomb, repeating the chant until she too was wide-awake. Bunny sat up slowly and glanced at Lena, as just registering her presence.

"Sheila? What's going on? Where are we?" he looked round the cavern and watched as Jack helped Nott stand.

"Long story short, you and Nott were captured and held prisoner by the Disir." At the name Nott glared.

"The Disir? No, the one I saw was not Disir. She was older." Lena was about to ask when Bunny jumped to his feet.

"Company. Hide." Lena flew to the small crevice next to the door and watched as the others found concealing spots. The door slide open and in walked the one from before, Brendis. She walked casually over to the tombs and froze. Lena moved slowly and waved her bow into existence. Clearing her throat, Brendis spun round only to be smacked upside the head with the bow. Lena followed through with a kick to the side, sending the Disir crashing into the tomb. Jack reappeared and waved his staff, ice forming across the ground, causing Brendis to lose her balance and slide straight into Bunny.

"Hiya sheila." He grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her up. "Mind me asking what's going on?" Brendis laughed.

"More than you can even imagine." She kicked off from Bunny and somersaulted back towards the door. Nott was faster. She seemed to emerge from the shadows and stopped the Disir. A dark magic flickered through the goddess's eyes as she raised her hands. Brendis came to a halt and a look of terror crossed her face.

"Brendis of the Disir, you have committed a crime that is punishable by death. However, I will spare you if you tell the Guardians what they wish to know. Where are their friends? And who do you work for?" Lena could see Brendis trying to find an escape. Lena knocked an arrow and held it at the tip of Brendis's nose.

"Answers. Now. Or I will show what it means to be pierced by Cupid." She heard Jack give a slight snort and sorted away the decision of smacking him upside the head later. Brendis had gone cross-eyed.

"It was all her idea! She just hired us to do her work for her!"

"Who?" Lena growled, slightly pushing the arrow into Brendis's nose. The Disir screamed as the bronze in the arrow seemed to burn her skin.

"The Morrigan! The Morrigan! She lives in Ireland in the forest near a magic lake or something! I don't know!" Nott frowned.

"The Morrigan? You mean Morgana? She hired you? She's dead! Merlin killed her nearly two thousand years ago." Nott's voice was cold as ice. Lena glanced up and realized that the goddess knew this Morgana.

"No, she's not dead. Merlin couldn't do it. He had a soft spot for her or something. As for the others, I don't know where they are, but I know who they're with. That vagabond, um, Crampus, he's got North and um –" Brendis was cut off by the explosion of the stone door which she had used to enter the chamber. All eyes turned to see a woman, slightly taller than Brendis fall to the floor followed by a very annoyed looking Thor. Thor looked up and was slightly surprised by the scene but continued with the attack he had been having.

"Die Disir!" Thor raised his hammer and in that moment Brendis struggled free and leapt in front of the other woman. Thor brought his hammer down and she exploded into particles of light. Lena's eyes widened, they had just lost the person telling them what they wanted.

"Thor stop!" it was not the two guardians or the love bringer that spoke but the goddess. Thor looked up at Nott who was now standing between him and what was most likely the last Disir.

"We must get information from her." Nott turned around and grabbed the Disir by the neck in one motion. She hoisted her high above her head and paused.

"Now, Brunhilda, you will tell us what Brendis was unable to. Where are the Guardians?" Brunhilda swallowed, she was clearly thinking about her answer.

"Alright, I will make you a deal. Tell us what we want to know, and I will let you live." Thor began to interject but the older goddess simply raised her hand to silence him. She continued to stare into the eyes of the Disir who took a deep breath.

"Swear."

"I swear on the Yggdrasil, the great world tree, that if you tell us the truth I nor my brethren will harm you." Brunhilda nodded and Nott lowered her back to the floor. Brunhilda rubbed her neck and then looked at the others.

"Crampus took North, Black was supposed to get the Sandman, but something went wrong and La Llo-" Brunhilda stopped, her body went rigid as her eyes widened and then became completely black. For a moment nothing happened and then a wicked grin appeared on the Disir's face.

"Funny, this one, took me a while to finally break through." The voice that emanated from Brunhilda's mouth cracked and rasped over the words. Lena shifted uncomfortably as Nott attempted to grab Brunhilda by the neck. The Disir leapt backwards and cackled.

"Not this time, dear goddess. I don't want you casting me out." Nott huffed and crossed her arms.

"Morgana I am not in a gaming mood, tell me what you are doing with the Guardians." The possessed Disir laughed again and shook her head.

"My business is my own and none of yours. I –" her eyes suddenly landed on Lena and a look of surprise crossed her face.

"Oh my, Lena. I thought I would never see you again. This will be fun. Until we meet again. Goodbye." She started to cackle and then she began to scream. The look of fear on the Disir's face told Lena that Morgana had gone. Brunhilda screamed as she shattered into shards of light. Lena swallowed and looked to the gods who were glaring at her. Jack and Bunny had moved in closer and were giving her accusing looks.

"How, may I ask, did she know you name?" Thor questioned. Lena swallowed again and shook her head.

"I-I don't know. I've never met Morgana or the Morrigan before. I don't know." She felt her spirits fall as her friends continued to look at her. She took a deep breath and looked up.

"But, we know where the others are. Shall we?" she gestured towards the door and gave a grateful smile when Nott, Thor and Bunny headed out. Lena began to follow when she noticed Jack was starring at the floor where Brunhilda had been. Lena walked back over to him and waited for him to speak.

"We were so close. We almost found out where she is, but, and then she knew you and, I don't know what to think anymore. We're going to find her right?" he looked up at her with pleading eyes. She tried to give him a reassuring look and nodded.

"We're gonna find Tooth, and North, and Sandy, and I'm gonna give this Morgana a piece of my mind." Jack laughed lightly and nodded, leading the way out of the chamber. Lena walked slightly behind the young Guardian and let her mind wander. For a time she thought about Morgana and then, as they exited the cave and flew back to the clearing she found her mind taking her to David, and a life that she used to have. She looked up at the group that now had two more members and she thought that just maybe, they would be able to pull this off.


End file.
